Given the widespread availability and usage of the internet by consumers and society at large, many organizations have become interested in being able to effectively implement solutions that can target users over the internet. To accomplish this, many organizations (e.g., businesses, non-profits, government agencies, etc.) are now using marketing automation tools to target prospects, obtain intelligence regarding sentiments and social themes/topics, execute marketing campaigns, send leads to sales in real time, convert marketing leads into actual sales, and perform analytics over the social/marketing data. An example of a commercially available marketing automation product is the Social Relationship Management product, available from Oracle Corporation of Redwood Shores, Calif.
In many cases, a suite of multiple products is used to provide the functionality expected by the customer of the social relationship management (SRM) system. Each of the products in the suite may have different levels of capabilities and functionality that would be useful for the user of the SRM system. For example, a first product in the suite may be particularly useful to perform marketing automation functions, while a second product in the suite may be useful to perform analysis of social data for sentiment, theme identification, etc.
One problem that may exist is that there might be inconsistent levels of integration in the suite for the multiple products, which may result in certain inconveniences and inefficiencies for the user of the suite. For example, if an insufficient level of integration exists for the user interface, the user may be forced to navigate between different product user interfaces for the multiple products in order to access the set of functionality provided by the different products.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved approach to help users visualize data from multiple products in an integrated platform.